We re all toys
by lord zedd
Summary: A new Buzz lightyear model is made,but this Buzz believes toys  are not made for playtime, what will happend when he allies with lotso? Read and review please


**Disclaimer**: I dont own toy story, Toy story and its characters are property of disney and pixar

This is one of my first fanfictions so dont be so rude please, so here we go

**WE RE ALL TOYS**

In a dark room a new Buzz lightyear figure Could be seen, sitting and waiting to be completed, this new buzz however was diferent from the rest, he was the beginning of a new generation of smart toys,this buzz instead of green had blue parts, he had 1small cannon in each arm and a big one on his shoulder , outside the room 2 shadows could be seen

**Shadow 1**: You gotta give cyber buzz a chance, I assure you, it will be the most purchased toy of all time

**Shadow 2**: The old utility belt buzz its already one of the most purchased toys in the world, and your toy is FREAKING EXPENSIVE! We cant affort it

**Shadow 1**: it is worth the money, how many toys fly , chat with their owners and connect to internet uh?

**Shadow 2**: I dont care , in fact i want you to get rid of it

**Shadow 1**: WHAT! IT IS ONE OF MY BETTER JOBS!

**Shadow**** 2:** The weapons of this buzz shoot really tiny balls , so the kids could get hurt,also his computer chip is too complicated for kids to understand its functions and i dont want the press to know about this, either you get rid of that toy , or ill get rid of YOU tomorrow

Cyber Buzz was hearing the whole conversation and sadly turned away when the conversacion ended

Cyber Buzz: So this is why they created me? To get rid of me? Im never gonna get play with or be loved?

The toy walked to a small package with a Buy and large simbol, inside it a small blue chip could be found, Cyber buzz tokk it and put it in his left arm where his comunicator was located.

Cyber Buzz: Well at least I will now what it feels to be one of the better toys of all time.

When the chip got online Cyber Buzz saw what it feel to be one of the most advanced toys of the moment, he jump of the table and saw how he was actually FLYING, then he began shooting little balls from his 3 cannons, it was awesome.

Finally he conected himself to a nearby computer so he could download some music from the internet and that was the beginning of the end.

Once Cyber Buzz got online he became able to search about toys and he was shoked that the other toys couldnt speak to their owners like he could

Cyber Buzz : so we toys are cursed forever to freeze when a human is around, were just pieces of plastic, they play with us and thats it

The toy then tought that it was best to enjoy the little time he have, but the chip dint let him , Cyber buzz got angrier and angrier after realizing his sad destiny

Cyber Buzz: NO MORE!

Angry he downloaded his design from the computer so he could modify himself, he replazed the balls of his cannons for screws , broke the window and flyed away

**The night next day**

A teddy bear was tied to a truck, his name was Lotso and he used to be the ruthless Governor of the daycare Sunnyside but now was only a mere ornament

Lotso: Why? I only wanted to get play with, I dint ask daisy to replace me, I just want to be loved, to have an owner again

Out of nowhere 2 blue blades set him free leaving him to fall on the ground, in the dark Lotso could see a blue figure glowing blue .

Cyber Buzz: I dont like that talk my friend, wheres your vission?

Lotso: Yeah thats easy to say when you have an owner and a home

Lotso was creeped out when Cyber Buzz walked on the wall like a toy spider to aproach him

Cyber Buzz: Why do we need an owner? WE could own the humans

Lotso:... Yeah? Whats your plan spaceman?

Cyber Buzz: There would be plenty of toys who would support us, you see my friend, we toys can come alive for a reason, and i doubt that reason is to be used by stupid kids all day

Lotso was impressed, he has never think that before

Cyber Buzz: So, are you in or out?

Lotso: Im IN

Cyber Buzz: Excelent, lets get to work!

Lotso: Wait a minute, i would like to have revenge on some old friends first

Cyber Buzz: Really? Who are they?

Lotso: Have you ever heard of Barbie and Ken?

**To be continued**

So what do you guys think?


End file.
